


Мое море

by Maeva



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeva/pseuds/Maeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив. Упрямый. Задумчивый. Отчаянный. Немного влюбленный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое море

Говорят, глаза — это зеркало души. Маленькие окошки, разноцветные витражи в неведомый, таинственный мир. Мир чужой, загадочный, преломляющий по-новому, собственную реальность. Окунаешься в него осторожно, неловко нащупывая любую твердую поверхность, лишь бы не утонуть, не потеряться, себя не забыть. Потом осваиваешься, и холодный, колючий, осколками льда режущий океан превращается в теплое, мягкое, родное море. Каждую клеточку, частичку кожи ласкают нежные, невесомые, всеобъемлющие волны, и нет необходимости за что-то цепляться, искать опору, есть лишь желание тонуть, погружаясь всё глубже, всё сильнее, впитывать в себя это море, захлебываться в нем, сливаться, чтобы оно занимало всю вселенную, чтобы пустых мест не оставалось, целиком в них, полностью в нем.

Говорят, глаза — это зеркало души. Его глаза были моим морем. Холодно-серым, бескрайним родным морем. Я тонул в нем. Тонул, совершенно не стараясь поймать себя, схватить за шиворот, вытащить, спасти.

— Стив, ну что ты творишь, а? — Он мокрым платком вытирает мое лицо. Ткань нежно скользит по коже.

— Зачем ты вмешался?! — Я хмурюсь, натяжение кожи мгновенно отдает болью.

Я вижу испуг в его глазах, это похоже на яркую искру, наискось проскочившую в серой дымке. Страх исчезает быстро, море темнеет. Он осторожно накрывает платком мою бровь, ранка саднит, напоминает о себе резкой, колючей болью, и у меня вырывается немного злое:

— Я его почти уделал!

— Да он тебе всё лицо расквасил! Это теперь называется уделать?

В прозрачной бездне плещется тревога, ее волны темны, она похожа на бурю. Я не могу оторваться — эта стихия манит меня своей силой, своей безудержностью. У него длинные ресницы, они чуть дрожат, за каждым их взмахом мне чудится полет больших бесстрашных птиц над темной водой. У меня кружится голова, и я отчаянно надеюсь, что это — от драки. Я трусливо отступаю от этого моря, но его волны нагоняют меня, я тону в них, я не могу остановиться. С трудом, силой заставляя себя, отвожу взгляд. Из груди вырывается тяжелый вздох. Он тянется ко мне осторожно, едва касаясь лица, проводит платком. Я чувствую запах его кожи, запах его силы, залитых дождем вечерних улиц, свежего хлеба, черники.

— Будь осторожен, Стив. Я не смогу уследить за всем.

Голос с хрипотцой — морозный ветер, тело отзывается мурашками, послушные нервы отвечают на него, их не обмануть. Я киваю, всё еще страшась поднять взгляд.

Они кружили в бешеном танце — изумрудные лучики, маленькие песчинки, огромные звезды, как черные дыры, притягивающие меня, как волшебные врата в другой мир. Его слова скрежетом сломанного радиоприемника проносились мимо, и я отчаянно хватал их, искал суть. Но разве возможно разглядеть горизонт, когда несешься в пропасть?

— Стив? — Меня втолкнул в реальность его голос, легкое, еле уловимое касание, звук хлопающих крыльев бабочки. Я отцепил взгляд, отклеил, сдернул многодневный пластырь, больно, с мелкими волосками, потом и кожей. Я упал в чужой мир из теплой постели, как в ледяную ванну с разбегу прыгнул.

Ему невероятно идёт форма. Она меняет его, в ней он выглядит строже, солиднее. Я хмурюсь. Непонимание, несогласие колючими иголочками мечется где-то внутри. Я должен пойти. Не он. Он отчаянный, безрассудный. Погибнет, подставится. Легкая тень наискосок разрезает его лицо. Лучики, звезды мрачнеют. Серо-зеленое море пенится, бурлит всего секунду. Он закрывает глаза, прерывает связь. Я свободен на время от его неуместной власти надо мной. Открывает. Рушит свободу, в клочья рвет. Улыбается широко, немного неестественно, будто вымученно. Я чувствую, как тяжело ему это дается. Меня разрывает на части от слепой обиды и дикого напряжения.

— Сто седьмой, — отвечает он на незаданный вопрос и кивает. Голос приглушенный, немного хриплый, интимный, только для нас двоих. – Сержант Джеймс Барнс. Завтра на рассвете отбывает в Англию.

Я хмурюсь сильнее. Обреченность давит на плечи тяжело и несправедливо. Неистовое желание, долг, я не знаю, что это, да, в общем-то, все равно. Он уйдет, а я останусь в душном городе, как в тюрьме, спрятанный, заключенный в хрупком теле. Я знаю, что могу больше.

— Я должен пойти, — слова вырываются подстреленными, но еще не сдавшимися птицами.

Он затихает, будто вся жизнь в нем на мгновенье берет паузу, перекатывается с пятки на носок. Я вижу, как маленькими ниточками морщин складывается переносица. И он неожиданно резко обнимает меня, хватает крепко, немного грубо, тянет на себя. Я утыкаюсь ему в грудь. Форма приятно пахнет новой тканью. Щеку больно задевает пуговица, значок цепляет кожу лба. Я отмахиваюсь от неприятных ощущений и крепко, сильно, как только могу, стискиваю руки вокруг его спины. Мощная, широкая, родная. Его дыхание щекочет волосы, а я дышу им, его запахами, мне тепло и уютно. Он молчит минуту всего. Молчание приятное, неловкости нет, никогда не было.

— Стив, — мое имя — мягкая ириска у него во рту, — брось всё это! – Он шепчет мне в висок, мне щекотно и я невольно кривлю губы в ухмылке.  
Он отстраняется, руки держат плечи, смотрит на меня внимательно, изучает. Мгновение — и улыбка широким мазком украшает его лицо. Серые блюдца блестят, звенят. Я чувствую, ощущаю телом, как он ведет меня, тащит от неприятной темы.

— Гульнем на прощанье! — Подмигивает живо, как умеет только он один, будто крючком подцепляет, а я рыбой, лишенной воздуха, безвольно повисаю на нем. Страшно. Страшно волнительно.

— Куда мы идем? — Воздух выходит толчками, немного хрипло.

— В будущее! — Он разворачивается. Доля секунды — и тело пронзает боль, обжигающая, как от разрываемой нити. Я невольно морщусь. Не сразу замечаю, как он протягивает мне листок бумаги. Беру его, мимолетно касаясь его пальцев. Кожа нежная, через соединение тел разряд электрический. Я хмурюсь, отворачиваюсь от него. Меня злит сила, что нас связывает, не дает вздохнуть.

Он идет немного впереди меня. Я чувствую его шаг, упругую мягкую поступь кошки. В новой форме, гордый, он солдат. Зависть — не хорошая, тугая — стягивает горло, я дышу чаще. Еще чаще от быстрого шага. Немного кружится голова. Я гоню болезненные ощущения, они чужие, не мои. Он вскидывает руку, приветственный жест, в нем одном столько от него, что у меня покалывают кончики пальцев. Электричество, его энергия. Я пробегаю несколько шагов, равняюсь с ним и замечаю двух девушек. Огни вокруг освещают лица, красивые, молодые, влюбленные. Они плавно качают стройными телами в такт музыке, машут в ответ, улыбаются, весело, задорно. Неловко, занемевшими пальцами я поправляю волосы. Зачем все это? Музыка вокруг режет барабанные перепонки, давит, проникает внутрь обжигающими потоками, и я грубо бросаю:

— Что ты им обо мне наплел?

— Только хорошее, — он ведет плечом и улыбается. А я закрываюсь, ухожу. Я чувствую ревность, щемящую, больную. Девушки прекрасны, но только не тут, не сейчас, никогда. Он обнимает одну, волосы темной волной, губы алые, полные, она не сводит с него светящихся глаз. Я все это знаю, понимаю, чувствую. Старательно отвожу взгляд, мне неуютно, будто подглядываю. Только в голове бьётся мысль: за своим не подглядывают. Другая — высокая блондинка на меня не смотрит, не замечает будто, жмется к подруге, словно боится. На меня ледяным душем обрушивается: нет, не боится. Плечи падают; я опускаю взгляд. Мне противно? Нет, она мне не нужна совсем. Тот, кто нужен… Я резко разворачиваюсь, ища опору взглядом, мыслями. Нахожу. Дядя Сэм*, кажется, будто на меня смотрит; тонким, сухим пальцем указывает, подзывает. Несколько секунд — и я иду к нему. Подальше от него. Губы кривит усмешка, поэт хренов.

Я брожу по павильону. Разглядывая фотографии, плыву, ненужные, несвоевременные чувства затихают под натиском мыслей. Я чувствую, что готов. Готов, как никогда. Взгляд цепляют эти смелые люди, их грустные глаза, отчаянные взгляды, выпачканная в грязи рваная форма. Я безумно хочу к ним. Легко плывет голова, я отчетливо слышу выстрелы, пахнет порохом и сырой землей.

На плечо ложится рука, твердая крупная ладонь легко стискивает хрупкие мышцы. Я уверен, это его рука.

— Ты и сейчас это сделаешь? — голос тихий, в нем тревога. Я смотрю в глаза смело. Серое море, моё море, немного сдобренное изумрудной тиной, с черными мазками. Всего пара секунд вечностью тянутся. Я купаюсь в нем, наслаждаюсь последними глотками.

— Это ярмарка, я попытаю удачу, — голос твердый, решительный. Я не узнаю его. Он тоже. Поэтому хмурится, море темнеет, черное уже. Говорит грубо, со злостью:

— Это война! Не драка в подворотне! — Я чувствую его силу, электричество. Оно бьет по мне, идет по венам до капилляров. И мне приятно, как-то сразу становится легко.

— Я знаю. Но не буду за спинами отсиживаться, – я непреклонен. Он чувствует это и сдается. Секунда — и море снова серое, ласковое.

— Не наделай глупостей, пока меня нет.

Брюнетка зовет его нетерпеливо, и я ее прекрасно понимаю. Он машет ей быстро; короткий росчерк — и снова ко мне. Я улыбаюсь: хорошо, что ты есть, Бак.

— И не надейся, ты всё заберешь с собой.

Он подходит близко, я чувствую его запах — запах дождливых улиц, хлеба и черники. Родной до боли.

— Сопляк, — кидает он мне, и крепкие, сильные руки вновь обнимают меня. Я отчаянно стараюсь запомнить, забрать, разложить по карманам всё, что смогу, что успею.

Говорят, глаза — это зеркало души. Моя душа серая с изумрудными лучиками.

 

*Дя́дя Сэм (англ. UncleSam) — очеловеченный образ Соединённых Штатов Америки. Дядю Сэма зачастую изображают пожилым мужчиной с тонкими чертами лица, старомодной бородкой, в цилиндре цветов американского флага, синем фраке и полосатых панталонах.


End file.
